


The Stone Rose

by hanluvr (Bria)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Book: The Stone Rose, Drabble, F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bria/pseuds/hanluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There, in the sculpture room, was a face Mickey Smith would know anywhere. Rose Tyler, carved to perfection in white marble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stone Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Doctor Who isn't mine. If it was things would be quite different. The BBC owns all and I bow before them. Inspired by The Stone Rose by Jacqueline Raynar. 
> 
> Written for timepetalsprompts on tumblr and their weekly drabble prompt: friendship. 
> 
> Many thanks to TenRoseForeverandever for her quick help.

Mickey Smith rounded a corner on his first day as a volunteer at the British museum and gasped. There, in the sculpture room, was a face he’d know anywhere. Rose Tyler, carved to perfection in white marble. 

He’d known her for her entire life, and while losing her love still stung, he remained her friend. Now seeing her, even just in stone, brought a smile to his face. He might not be able to give her the stars the way the Doctor could, but finally he would have a surprise for _her_ the next time they visited. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
